


Vet Hospital

by Supersoda



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersoda/pseuds/Supersoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Visitors. Carlos comforts Cecil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vet Hospital

Carlos sat in the waiting room, his foot tapping impatiently to hear any news from the doctors. Cecil had just finished his show and was on his way over to the hospital to check on Khoshekh. Carlos was listening to his boyfriend's show like always and decided to surprise him at the hospital to offer comfort. Cecil had often spoke about Khoshekh and Carlos visited the cat whenever he was at the radio station.

He was deeply worried about the levitating cat from what Cecil had said and about Cecil himself. Carlos was so lost in thought that he didn't see or hear Cecil approach till Cecil spoke.

"Carlos what are you doing here? I thought you had science work to do." Carlos stood,

"I heard about what happened and decided that the science wasn't as important." He warped Cecil into a tight hug. It wasn't until Cecil hissed in pain that Carlos   
remembered that Cecil to had been hurt by the robot animal.

"Shit Cecil sorry, let's take a look at your leg." He guided Cecil to sit and Carlos kneeled beside him. He gingerly rolled up Cecil's pant leg to just past the ankle to examine the bite mark. It was deep and still bleeding a little but not enough for Cecil to need stitches. Carlos breathed a sigh of belief. Carlos stood back up to face Cecil,

"You stay here and I will get some stuff to clean up your leg." Cecil silently nodded and Carlos went off to look for a nurse.  
He knew that they were in a vet hospital but he was certain he could use some simple things on Cecil. It wasn't long before Carlos has found what he needed: rubbing alcohol, q-tips and bandages, and found his way back to Cecil.

It was then that Carlos saw how tired Cecil was. His eyes were sicken and hollow, his third was barely open and had none of its usual glow. His body sager in his chair yet he still gave off waves of anger in the look in his eyes and clenched fists. Carlos kneeled back down to clean Cecil's ankle with disinfection. Another hiss came from Cecil,

"Damn that stings."

"Sorry, Cecil but at least it won't get infected." Cecil stayed silent while Carlos finished dressing his wounds and spoke again once Carlos was sitting next to him.

"I wanted to kill it." Carlos took Cecil's hand in his and gave it a squeeze,

"I know." "I've never felt this angry before."

"It's a scary thing rage, it can make us blind to the consequences of our actions." Cecil let out a shaky breath,

"What if he's not ok?" Carlos turned towards him in his seat and took Cecil's other hand in his,

"Cecil you can't think like that. Khoshekh is a good strong cat and he will make it through this." Cecil let out another shaky breath and nodded silently tears making his violet eyes shine. The doors swung open and a nurse came out into the waiting room,

"Cecil Gershwin Palmer?" Carlos turned to Cecil looking hesitant to receive the news of Khoshekh. Carlos stood up and pulled up Cecil with their intertwined hands.

"Together," Carlos said reassuringly to Cecil who gave him a small smile in return,

"Together."


End file.
